


짝사랑

by myshxps



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshxps/pseuds/myshxps
Summary: Seungyoon has been in love with Mino, his brother's best friend for  years. He, however, has resolved to do nothing about it.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t sure when it started. Maybe it was all of those long nights spent together after class. Maybe it was the early morning coffee runs. Maybe it was the soft innocent touches, the way Mino is with all his friends, on nights where they’re too drunk. It is, however, most likely the way his eyes light up when he gets excited by something. The look, Yoon thinks, that could bring world peace if used in the right way. Even if it is not any of those things, Seungyoon is sure of something. That he is deeply, hilariously, and quite foolishly in love with Song Mino and that Mino does not feel the same way.

Seungyoon first met Mino when he was 16, a fact that he almost wishes he could change. The teenage years of some people’s lives are arguably the most awkward moments of their entire life. Seungyoon was no exception from this. He was a skinny kid who was still trying to find his own sense of style, his own being. Mino, on the other hand, was an exception to the “awkward teenage years”. When Seungyoon first met him, he was 17 years old. He was tall and lean and frankly everything that Seungyoon, a young boy that recently realized his own sexuality, would want. He came over one day, after befriending Seungyoon’s brother Seunghoon. Seunghoon was older than everyone else in his class because he had taken a year off to take care of their mother when she had fallen ill. Mino was the only one who had wanted to talk to the older boy. He ended up becoming a staple in their lives forever.

“Hyung, how are you today?” Seungyoon says while walking up to the table that Mino is seated at.

“What do you want Yoon-ah?”

“Huh, how did you know I needed something?” Seungyoon pulls out a chair and sits down across from Mino. He takes Mino’s drink and takes a sip, to which Mino raises an eyebrow but stays silent, “All I said was ‘How are you?’ You can’t possibly know from that”

“You never call me ‘Hyung’ unless you need something. That’s just some basic Yoon information that I keep in my head.” Seungyoon considers this before nodding his head. He never felt a need to call Mino hyung because he was born so early in the year. The only times he breaks this are when he wants something, or late at night when he’s all alone in his bed but Mino doesn’t know about that second part.

“Well since you already caught me, I’ll just tell you. I have that “Most Important” project in Professor Moon’s class, and I have no idea what to do. So I was wondering if I could look at yours, I know you had her class last semester. I figured if I could just see an example of it, I would understand it better.”

“I don’t know Yoonie, it was really personal for me. I didn’t even want Professor Moon looking at it, you know? Just choose a person, or thing, or something that’s really important to you. Once you have that, inspiration will just come flowing. You like photography, maybe do something with that.”

“Ah, hyung. Please. At least let me see your notes or an outline.” Seungyoon kicks his legs under the table while putting on the cutest face he thinks he can make. Mino just chuckles and ruffles Seungyoon’s head. 

“I’m sure you will figure something out Yoonie. I have to go now, but I’ll see you and Hoon at Jihoon’s party tomorrow, right?” Seungyoon tries not to frown as he sees Mino gathering his items and getting readdy to leave. With Mino’s new job at the bar across from the campus, they don’t get to see each other as much. When they do get to meet up, it is normally around their other friends. Mino, with all his stuff in hand, starts to leave.

“Wait” Seungyoon says, “you forgot your drink” Seungyoon holds out the drink for Mino to take.

“You know I don’t drink sweet things like that Yoonie.”

“Then..why?”

“Because you don’t like coffee.” With that Mino leaves the cafe. Seungyoon sits there trying to calm himself down. Mino always seems to leave him like that.

——

Seungyoon stands in front of the mirror with his fifth outfit of the night on. Torn between trying to dress up and try to attract Mino and dressing down because it’s just a party at Jihoon’s apartment. If he dresses up he might look too out of place and without the reward of seducing someone, there isn’t really a reason to do so. Deciding tonight’s not the night he wants to try his luck, he settles for a sweater, some jeans, and a choker.

“Hoony hyung, I’m ready to go.” He yells out of his room because he knows his brother had probably been waiting for him so they could go to the party together. The brothers were very close, and despite their two year age difference, they had many of the same friends. He grabs his bag and leaves his room. 

“Wow, I thought you’d never be ready.” Seunghoon says while standing up. He looks at his younger brother’s outfit and sighs. “If you were just putting on a sweater and some jeans, why did it take you so long? I thought you were gonna put on an outfit to catch Mino’s attention.”

“Hyung, I’m just going to have a fun time. I don’t even know if I’ll see Mino tonight, he has so many friends that he might now even have time to talk to me.” Seunghoon has been aware of his younger brother’s crush on his best friend for years. He has always been supportive however, Seungyoon always tries to avoid the topic as it was “embarrassing” to have a “one-sided crush”.

“You’re right. Besides, my brother is so handsome he’ll turn heads no matter what he wears. Also Mino always has time for you. I’m pretty sure he likes you more than me and Jihoon combined.” With that Seunghoon ruffles Yoon’s hair and turns to walk out the door, leaving his brother behind to lock up the house. A task neither of them like to do because the lock sticks.

“Ah, Hyung!”


	2. Chapter 2

The door opens revealing a slightly sweaty and very obviously excited Jihoon with his characteristic gummy smile.

“Hey Hoony, Yoon. Glad you guys could make it. Come in, get yourselves a drink, some snacks, have fun. Oh! Yeah, Seungyoon, I think I saw Mino by the t.v. earlier.” Seunghoon puts his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh. Yoon puts his head down, slightly blushing.

“Hey, don’t publicly embarrass him, that’s my job as his brother.” Jihoon and Seunghoon laugh and all three of them walk into the party. Jihoon goes to talk to other people at the party leaving the two brothers alone.

“Hey, I’m gonna go get myself a drink, do you want anything?”

“No, I’m ok hyung. I think I’m just gonna hang out around here, talk to people. You know, socialize.” Seunghoon gives his brother a knowing look but does not say anything. He smiles and walks away.

Yoon, now alone, starts his search for Mino. Knowing that Jihoon said Mino is by the t.v. he deliberately walks to the balcony. He can’t let his brother and Jihoon be right. He notices that the apartment has more people in it than it normally does. Jihoon has more than one type of people he hangs out with. The friends he made at college, who have a normal amount of money. And the other group of friends, are ones he met through family connections and are normally richer. He always appreciates that Jihoon, despite being in an entirely different class than them, doesn’t treat them any differently. He keeps walking on his very long and frankly unnecessary route to the t.v. when he runs into a hard mass.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Seungyoon looks up and sees a man with red liquid all over his shirt. “I’m guessing that your shirt didn’t have red stains all over it before I walked into you?”

“Yeah,” the man laughs revealing one of the most beautiful smiles Seungyoon has ever seen. “But it’s ok. I can just ask Jihoon to let me borrow one. Have you seen him?”

“Uh, I saw him earlier, but he disappeared. I can help you find him, if you want.”

“You sure you don’t have something else to do? I mean you seemed like you were walking with a real purpose.” The man laughs again. Seungyoon can imagine that his smile can get him anything he wants in life.

“I don’t have anything to do, plus it is my fault that your shirt is ruined. I’m Seungyoon, by the way.”

“Hi, Seungyoon, I’m Minjae. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, let’s go. Jihoon has got to be around here somewhere.” The two of them walk off to find the host of the party, straying further away from the t.v. where someone sits waiting for Seungyoon to show up.

“So Seungyoon, I’ve never seen you before, do you go to school with Jihoon?”

“Yeah, I do. He and my brother are both business majors so that’s how I met him.”

“Ah, well what are you majoring in? I can’t imagine you majoring in something like that.”

“Uh, thank you? I’m a music composition major.”

“Wow! That’s so cool. Do you sing? I bet you have a nice voice.” Seungyoon is not naive and can notice when someone is flirting with him, but he’s not really one to flirt back. It would be wrong to flirt with someone when he is only interested in one person. One guy. One perfect human being with the nicest looking eyes that just pull you in.

“Haha, yeah. Oh, there’s Jihoon hyung. I hope you can get a new shirt. I’ll see you around.” Seungyoon turns to walk away but Minjae grabs his arm.

“Oh wait Seungyoon. Do you want to get coffee with me sometime? I would like to get to know you more.”

“Oh, sorry...uh” Seungyoon’s sentence is cut off by a voice speaking behind him.

“He has a boyfriend.” Seungyoon turns around to see Mino standing there with a cup in his hand. He is without his characteristic smile. Seungyoon can’t think of a time in his recent memory that Mino looked so angry. The only time he can think of is that time when he and Seunghoon accidently broke his bike even after Mino told them not to ride it. This look is more than just anger, but Yoon can’t pinpoint exactly what it is. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Mino wraps an arm around his waist. “I think you can continue with what you were doing by yourself.”

“Yeah, I can.” Minjae walks away and leaves Seungyoon with Mino’s hand still around his waist.

“Mino, what’s wrong? Why did you do that?” Mino’s face untenses and he takes his hand away from Seungyoon’s waist. Yoon feels the air come back to his lungs, he liked it better the other way.

“Minjae is a creep. Trust me. I’ve met him at one of Jihoon’s parties before. He has a one track mind, he only wants to get into your pants. I was just looking out for you, that’s what friends are for.”

“Yeah, friends.. Well it’s nice to know that if I ever need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend in order to save me from creeps at a party, you’ll be there.” Friends, Seungyoon thinks, is his least favorite word. “Hey, do you want to come with me to the kitchen? Jihoon hyung normally has pizza.

“Ugh, Jihoon has the worst taste in pizza. Hey! I know a good place by your apartment that Hoon and I go to. Do you want to go there?”

“Won’t Jihoon be disappointed that we left the party so early?” 

“Nah, there’s so many people here. He won't even notice that we’re gone.”

“Ok. Well let’s go. I’ll text Seunghoon hyung so that he won’t look for me later. This pizza place you’re talking about better be good. I want chicken and olives on my pizza.” Mino pretends to gag at the mention of olives. Yoon pushes his shoulder and smiles. 

Seungyoon and Mino walk through the crowd towards the door. Seungyoon catches his brother’s eye as they walk away. The last thing he sees is his brother mouthing the words “Fighting Yoonie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a lot of mistakes that I missed. My glasses are broken and I didn't realize how much I could not see... See you guys next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know I don't have any works finished, but I've finished writing this one. I just need to edit it now. So thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
